deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man VS Optimus Prime (DB)
Iron Man VS Optimus Prime is the 11th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Iron Man from Marvel Comics and Optimus Prime from Transformers. Description These 2 robots are armed from head to toe with weapons. Who will come out on top? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *Wiz: They are the leaders of an group, masters of weaponary, and have full command on something that they have. *'Boomstick: Like, Iron Man! The Golden Avenger' *Wiz: And Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. *'Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Iron Man *Wiz: Anthony Edward Stark, or commonly known as Tony Stark. Being the only son to Howard and Maria Stark, they needed to find a healthy boy to act as a decoy in place of their secret first born, Arno Stark. Arno's gestation had been extremely difficult, and his birth was only made possible with the help of an alien robot, the Rigellian Recorder 451, who had agreed to help the baby survive in exchange of the opportunity to bio-engineer him, so he could accelerate humanity's technological growth in the future. *'Boomstick: But However, as 451 genetically modified the baby in womb, Howard had discovered the robot hid some sort of kill switch, that would compromise the life of his son in the future, for which Stark developed a "biococktail" to interfere with it behind 451's back. And so it has begun!' *Wiz: Tony grew up completely unaware of Arno's existence or that he was adopted. While loved unconditionally by Maria, Tony suffered from a strained relationship with his father, both due to the constrast of Tony's sensitive and reclusive nature with Howard's glorification of physical prowess and Howard's ever-increasing drinking habits, which caused him to verbally abuse Tony and suffer from mood swings. This last factor caused Tony to turn to electronics as a coping mechanism at barely five years old, as he started to believe hardware to be comprehensible and reliable, whereas people were unpredictable and hard to understand. Tony's world couldn't find order, but the things he built did. *'Boomstick: Oh so he suffered the same fate Bruce Banner did huh? being abused by his own alcoholic father too?' *Wiz: Well yes both Tony and Bruce would soon become buddies and partners and create a team called "The Avengers" *'Boomstick: Oh well they had a bad past!' *Wiz: Well technically Tony loved his mother anyway. When he was twenty-one, Tony's parents died in a car crash and he inherited his father's business, Stark Industries. Within a few years, he turned it from solely a munitions firm to a multi-national corporation with a range of interests covering virtually all types of contemporary scientific industry, and the leader at the cutting edge of electronics. Tony also bought the company that built the car his parents were driving when they lost their lives and fixed the flaws in their brake system. *'Boomstick: While overseeing a military demonstration of his technology in an active war zone, Tony tripped a booby trap that killed his escort and lodged shrapnel in his chest in a week.' *Wiz: The gravely injured Stark was taken captive by the terrorist leader Wong-Chu, and was informed that within a week the shrapnel would penetrate his heart and kill him. Wong-Chu falsely promised Stark that if he built a powerful weapon, he would be allowed to undergo an operation to save his life. Even though Stark realized the tyrant was lying, he agreed, hoping to gain time and access to tools. *'Boomstick: Stark was given access to a small laboratory with another captive, the renowned Asian physicist and Nobel Prize in Physics laureate Professor Ho Yinsen, whose work Stark admired in college. With Yinsen acting as his assistant, Stark designed and built an electrically powered suit of armor with a pacemaker-like device that enabled Stark's heart to keep beating, the armor was also equipped with heavy offensive weaponry.' *Wiz: Donning the suit, Stark connected it to its power source, an electrical generator. Lying on a table Stark was helpless until the suit was fully charged. In the least fortunate turn of events, Wong-Chu decided to check on his prisoners. Knowing that if they were found all of their work was for nothing, Yinsen decided to sacrifice his own life by distracting Wong-Chu, giving Stark the extra time he needed to charge the armored suit fully becomming Iron Man. *'Boomstick: After his brief escape and the defeat of the Communist, which in that case. Tony returned home to america and the people loved him for his true survival. Heck he became an Alcoholic, which he drinks so much.' *Wiz: After redesigning the entire armored suit to match the lighter chest plate, Stark made the existence of the suit public. He concealed the suit's true origin, as well as the fact that he himself had to wear the chest plate to live. Stark made it known that he would soon manufacture the suit, which he called "the human machine," for sale to be then public. *Boomstick: Yep, plus that thing on his chest helps him breath again. Tony then made another Iron Man, and another, and another and made a whole lot of suits. *Wiz: Exactly, When in the Iron Man suit. Tony has specific weaponary in the suit and acts like a shield to him ofcourse. *Boomstick: He also has complete control on it too and other Iron Man suits too. *Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard suits have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called J.A.R.V.I.S., which controls his weaponry and can summon other suits at his beck and call. *'Boomstick: And for good measure, these babies come loaded head to toe with weaponry, i'm talking shoulder mounted darts, anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and the Iron Man staple: Laser beams!' *Wiz: Wiz: These repulsor blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Tony's chest or chest piece, depending on the time period, to fire high-mass, negatively charged muons as a concussive energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his suit. *'Boomstick: But, if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can blast an even larger beam directly from his chest piece, UNI-BEAM!' *Wiz: All of these features come standard in his most often used suit, Model 13: The Modular Armor. *'Boomstick: But his most famous armor is the Mark VII and can actually command other Iron Men! How cool is that?!' *Wiz: It's even cool that he commands all the suits in combat which he calls it the "Iron Legion". *'Boomstick: The Iron Legion is a group of Iron Man drones used to guard civilians when the Avengers are fighting perilous battles in populated areas. The Iron Legion was originally a group of remote-controlled Iron Man armors, ranging from Marks VIII to XLI, that served as Iron Man's main combat support team when he was in need of reinforcements in battle.' *Wiz: But when he needs something serious in battle, for example a Hulk on rogue. *'Boomstick: He will call up on his most secretive Suit and his biggest one yet the Mark 14 or known as ...Hulk Buster!' *Wiz: The Hulk Buster was built to contend with one of the universes strongest beings. With the combination of magnetic and hydraulic technology, in addition to the strength of the modular armor, the Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against The Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a 150 billion ton mountain. *'Boomstick: But his most powerful of the universe is his Endo-Skeleton Suit Armor. Half Parasite, Half Armour, Iron Man can absorb anything around him including oncoming projectiles, also he's unstoppable in this suit of armour!' *Wiz: It can take hits from Storm's Lightning and can injure the X-Men and Metahumans as well. *'Boomstick: Although Tony is a mere man who finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes.' *Wiz: He can survive blows from Thor's hammer, hold his own against Captain America, and move faster than a an Extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track. *'Boomstick: Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict its opponents next move, and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! Do not underestimate the Golden Avenger.' *Wiz: Well he is actually nicknamed The Iron Avenger, but that nickname does count for him too. *'Boomstick: Oh' *Wiz: Anyways, Iron Man is a man that is not to be messed with, except his suits somewhat malfunction at times. *'Boomstick: They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Tony helpless.' *Wiz: Tony frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them. And his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him in trouble just as much as it is for getting him out of it. This has led to him setting off a civil war between superheroes, well he did two civil wars, one with Captain America and Captain Marvel, and pissing off the all-powerful Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier. *'Boomstick: What?! Nah He's the Iron Man!' *Wiz: And he once built a machine capable of releasing twenty thousand megatons of atomic energy, that's three times more than all of the Earth's known nuclear weapons combined. *'Boomstick: And how did it go?' *Wiz: It didn't do so well. But Iron Man's main enemy is not M.O.D.A.K., Ultron, or the Mandrain, its his battle with Alcohol. *'Boomstick: What?' Optimus Prime *'Boomstick: Have you ever heard of Aliens?.....But what about Aliens that are vehicles from the planet Cybertron?' *Wiz: Cybertron was a planet home to the alien race called "Transformers". There were two factions one were called the Deceptions and the other were the Autobots. *'Boomstick: The autobots were known as the ones who fight against evil, but there was only one leader that commanded them!' *Wiz: They have followed him, they have allied with him, he was Optimus Prime. *'Boomstick: Optimus Prime or known as "Best First" is an Peterbilt Truck, now that's some truck i wanna drive' *Wiz: Well umm....i mean nobody can tr- *'Boomstick: LOOK AT MY TRUCKER HAT!!!!!' *Wiz: .......Are you for real....Anyways While the Deceptions destroyed the planet as the Autobots were forced into a New planet.....Earth *'Boomstick: Holy Sh*t they're here already?!' *Wiz: Well, not really in real life, but in the Transformers Universe Yes *'Boomstick: Oh' *Wiz: Optimus Prime is the opposite of his emmortal enemy Megatron who actually protects humanity from the Deceptions, he wishes not to kill humans at any point in his life, which is a good thing for him because he has saved humanity for a longer period of time in his life. *'Boomstick: Optimus Prime has various moves like the Prime Blaster, a missle shot from his blaster cannon! Prime Quake allows Optimus to pound the ground so hard, that shockwaves forward.' *Wiz: Also Prime has a few weapons like Dual Energon Sword, Barrage Cannon, and his signature weapons the "Ion Blaster" and "Energon-axe". *'Boomstick: The Ion Blaster is a Iron Rifle used by Optimus Prime! It can shoot short-range, medium-range and long-range with laser beams!' *Wiz: The Energon-axe is a weapon on act of melee combat! It's so deadly that it defeated Megatron's Energeon mace! *'Boomstick: But that's not all, He will transform into his freaking truck form and then ram into the Deceptions in full force, heck it can rush through buildings, skyscrapers and ofcourse into Metal itself!' *Wiz: Optimus has gone through in his life, he's defeated the likes of Demolisher, Grindor, Bonecrusher, The Fallen, Driller, Shockwave, Sentinel Prime, Lockdown and Megatron himself. *'Boomstick: He also teamed up with Megatron only a minor time to kill Shockwave himself, cause y'know sometimes a villain must team up with a hero to defeat a bigger threat!' *Wiz: Optimus also has the moral code, seeminly his IQ is so high that he is smart when a fight just becomes a battle in his favor. But sometimes can be very aggressive. *'Boomstick: Yeah you see, Optimus can be abit Salty at times. He can brutually slaughter enemies if he wanted to, so yeah rogue mode.' *Wiz: He's also died a few times, but was resurrected back a few times on his own and his compassion for all forms of life can be used against him. *'Boomstick: So humans CAN turn on him huh?' *Wiz: Well yes they can! Especially if the Military misunderstood him! *'Boomstick: That's so messed up! Anyways with any Deception in his way! Watch Out!' Death Battle In a piece full city around Midtown Manhattan, New York City as people were walking around peacefully. A shooting star in the sky is flying around so high as we see Iron Man flying around in the Mark 7. Tony: Woo!!! This is amazing!!! A truck can be seen rolling very fast as it stops to where it senses Tony Stark in the suit. The Truck transforms into Optimus Prime as he believes it's a Deception. Iron Man looks down to see Optimus Prime. Tony: What the hell is that?! Is is something from Loki?! J.A.R.V.I.S.: No sir, he is known as the alien leader of the Autobots "Optimus Prime" Tony: Well whatever he is! He must go down! Optimus Prime sees this and brings his fist back. Optimus Prime: Deception! I'm afraid that i have to kill you! Iron Man and Optimus Prime begin to bring their fists into each other Announcer: FIGHT! Iron Man and Optimus Prime punch each other as Optimus gets the upperhand since he was actually bigger than Iron Man. Iron Man floats in the air. Tony: JARVIS! Anything i should know about him? J.A.R.V.I.S.: Nothing quite yet sir, locate some weak points on him and continue to fight to see if i can pick up anything! Iron Man flies forward as they both collide and do a barrage of punches and kicks forward. Optimus shoots some lasers at Iron Man with his Ion Blaster, but Iron Man dodges it and shoots his Repulsor Blasts at Optimus. Optimus laughes. Optimus: Is that suppost to really effect me? Tony: What the! JARVIS! My Repulsor blasts aren't working! What's going on! J.A.R.V.I.S.: Sir, like i said, find some weaknesses on him! Also i'm still looking for a specific weakness on him more. Optimus Prime begins to shoot at Iron Man more as Iron Man continues to dodge while in the air still and shoots out a blast from his hand into Optimus's chest. Optimus is knocked back abit. Tony: Oh i got him! Now were talking! Iron Man lands on the ground and picks up a Million Dollar Car and throws it to Optimus Prime as he looks and his hit by it again. Optimus: Impresive skills Mr. Stark, as analyzed by your name, you are known as Deception "Iron Man" Tony: What is he talking about? J.A.R.V.I.S.: He believes you are the enemy of the Autobots known as the Deceptions Tony: How does he know! Im not evil! J.A.R.V.I.S.: But by judging to the armor appearance, he scanned you as one. Optimus takes out the Dual Energon Sword and looks to Iron Man. Optimus: But I'm afraid our fight is over Iron Man gets the energy blade fron his wrist. Tony: I have one too you know! Optimus and Iron Man collide together with their weapons as Iron Man slashes around Optimus's chest, as Optimus attempts to slash the Iron Avenger, Iron Man dodges, but is quickly caught off guard. Optimus kicks Iron Man on the chest as Tony goes through buildings and hits the ground. Tony: Ugh.......JARVIS Fire up Mark 14...... J.A.R.V.I.S.: As commanded! While Optimus Prime wasn't looking and searching for Iron Man while doing his best to protect humanity all around him. Optimus: You cannot hide forever Deception! The Autobots will emerge victorious of your crime and interudence to Earth! to hurt humanity! Suddenly a huge hand bursts out of the building as Optimus looks over seeing Tony in the Hulkbuster now. Tony: Hey there big guy! i got one of my own to help save humanity and the avengers! Optimus: What is the meaning of this? Tony: Oh have you not heard i can change into suits! Optimus: The Deception can change suits? That is invalid to me! Optimus Prime and Iron Man begin to go at it again as Hulkbuster Iron Man punches in deep in Optimus Prime's leg busting it open. Optimus Prime holds his leg as Iron Man uppercuts Optimus through his jaw knocking down the leader of the Autobots. Optimus: Your war with me is too dangerous! That suit is rogue! Tony: Hey hey hey! listen here big guy! my suit is made of Iron and metal! what else do you expect from this! Optimus gets up again holding his leg and then points his arm out turning it to the Barrage Cannon. Tony: What the?! Is he Mega Man! Optimus: I do not analyze this Mega Man you speak of! Optimus begins to shoot out multiple shots towards Iron Man, Iron Man attempts to shoot out his Repulsor blasts into the shots by Optimus, but not for long as Iron Man loses control and gets hit by multiple shots. Optimus Prime then uses his other to try and slice Iron Man, but Iron grabs the sword. Optimus: Impossible! Tony: Nice try Prime! JARVIS Call in the Iron Legion! J.A.R.V.I.S.: As done sir! Suddenly Optimus senses other Iron Men flying around as the Iron Legion appears to face Optimus Prime as Optimus picks up the Hulkbuster Iron Man is in and throws it into some of the legion and on the ground damaging the Hulk Buster. Tony: AH! J.A.R.V.I.S.: Sir power is dropping down fast! what do you plan to do to do! Tony: Im not giving up on this suit! It's powerful up to him! J.A.R.V.I.S.: This is a risk manover sir. Tony: Whatever i'm using it! The Hulkbuster gets back up as Optimus Prime begins to battle the Iron Legion. Optimus Prime pulls out the Energon Axe and begins to cut and slice through most of the Iron Legion. The Hulkbuster Iron Man attempts to punch Prime by the leg as a free distraction. Suddenly the Hulkbuster shuts down. Prime turns around to see the Hulkbuster laying down. Tony: Oh great! Out of power! Optimus: Are you done yet? Optimus Prime picks up the Hulkbuster slashing it's arms off and Iron Man's arm off too as Tony screams in agony and in critical pain. Optimus rips open the Hulk Buster showing Iron Man with only one arm decapitated. Optimus Prime tosses up the Iron Avenger and slices through his abdomen with the Axe as huge chunks of blood drip out of the Suit. Optimus: Now that wasn't too much of a problem. KO! Optimus transforms into his Truck form and runs over Tony's dead corpse. Results *'Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' *Wiz: Both Tony and Optimus have shown incredible fighting skills, only one could get the job done. *'Boomstick: You see Iron Man and Optimus Prime are the leader of a faction, except Optimus was more of the leader while Iron Man was just an Alcoholic and a Playboy.' *Wiz: Also Optimus is bound to protect humanity, the reason he did kill Iron Man was because he did not know who Tony really was, although he scanned it completely in battle. *'Boomstick: Looks like Iron Man wasn't too "Sharp" to win this fight!' *Wiz: The Winner is Optimus Prime Next Time *'Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle......' A girl with very bright yellow lighting all over her walks in and they show clips of this girl fighting. YANG XIAO LONG ENTERS DEATH BATTLE......AGAIN! Trivia *Lex Luthor has been decomfired as an opponent because the two had already fought each other. In this case Iron Man defeated Lex Luthor. *Iron Man was originally going to fight Darth Vader from Star Wars, but it was changed to Optimus Prime instead. *Iron Man was confirmed to return in a future episode. Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles